Three Too Many
by Ceestar
Summary: It's late, they're alone, and Izuru's had three too many coffees. Hisagi x Kira NC-17 Rated for sexual situations. ED 23 AU.


A flicker of light from the window catches Shuuhei's eye and he looks up in surprise. A clap of thunder sounds to follow the flash of lightning his eyes just missed. The brunette curses silently to himself as he takes off his headphones and the music just playing in his ears disappears, replaced now with the humming of florescent lights over head. He glances at the clock that he could have sworn said 4 o'clock only five minutes ago- then again he could also have sworn the sky was blue and the sun was out the last time he'd looked out the window (which he also thought was five minutes ago).

Another clap of thunder booms and Shuuhei takes it as a sign to go home. He shifts through his table of disarrayed papers for a few more minutes, sorting them into slightly more manageable piles before standing up and stretching. Looking down at the piles he wonders why he seemed to be missing a pile in the articles section for next week's paper.

"_Iba-san probably hasn't given me his article yet,_" he thinks to himself. "_I'll hassle him about it tomorrow._"

He tidies the last bits of his desk up, fumbling through a stack of old papers to dig out his phone and he shoves it into his pocket without a second glance. Shuuhei arches his back and stretches as he walks over to the coat rack and grabs his jacket.

"Otsukare," he murmurs to the empty room with a final glance around before flicking off the lights and heading downstairs.

The ride down in the elevator is quiet as Shuuhei leans against the back wall, thinking of nothing but the amount of work he would have to do when he comes back tomorrow morning. The elevator stops with a soft jolt, _Damn old building_ he curses mentally before stepping out and into the cold hallway.

"Oh you are kidding me," Shuuhei grumbles out loud as he looks up and through the class doors of the building.

Outside the street is dark and bright at the same time. Most of the shops across the road are all still open, enough though (according to the clock upstairs) it was drawing close to 10pm. The majority of the street lamps are working, though a few of them flicker annoyingly. Shuuhei steps closer to the door with a frown, it slowly gets colder as he approaches and he looks up into the sky. It's pissing down rain.

Sleep deprived and grumpy, he swears to himself again and then throws his jacket over his head to use it as a shield before he runs out into the rain.

The water is cold and coming down hard. The night air whips at Shuuhei's face and he blinks furiously to keep the water out of his eyes. The bus stop wasn't far from here, but he still had to cross one of the major roads. He reaches the crossing and stands there in the rain, tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for the light to change. He glances over his shoulder to see the corner coffee shop still open, though there aren't a lot of people inside and they were probably closing up soon. For a moment he contemplates going inside for a cup of hot coffee but figures this storm wasn't going to past soon, so the warmth of the coffee would only wash right out of him when he had to come back out into this nightmare. Just as he rejects the ever so tempting allure of some coffee the rain stops; or at least it stops pelting onto his shoulders. He looks up to see an umbrella and then turns his head.

"Good grief Shuuhei," a very grumpy, albeit a little flustered, looking Izuru mumbles, holding the umbrella up to shelter Shuuhei.

"Izuru!" Shuuhei's face lights up as he steps closer to the blonde as he can see one of Izuru's shoulders slowly getting soaked in the rain. "What are you doing out here?"

Izuru blushes slightly as Shuuhei steps towards him, he brings the umbrella closer to himself to cover them both. "I've been waiting for you, idiot. I must have called you five times!"

"Ah," Shuuhei drapes his jacket over his shoulders and reaches for his phone, only noticing now that it was flashing. He flips it open to see that he indeed has missed five calls from Izuru. "Sorry, I've had my headphones on the last couple of hours."

"Idiot," Izuru says softly but smiles, unable to help but think Shuuhei's actions were too cute. "Come on, let's go home, I'm not getting sick for you."

"Hey," Shuuhei whispers, tugging Izuru's arm when he takes a step forward. He pulls the blonde into him. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Izuru's eyes widen when Shuuhei kisses him, softly and gently. His eyes flutter closed as his one free hand reaches up to grab a fist full of the other's shirt, he can feel one of Shuuhei's cold, strong hands reach up and cup the back of his head. The cold rain disappears for a stretched out moment as the heat between them thickens, the gap between them closing and the familiar feelings of excitement build inside them. They pull apart moments later and Shuuhei grins at his partner's flustered expression.

"Tease," Izuru mutters, a little embarrassed by the public sign display of affection. He glances quickly at the traffic light, which is now flashing red. "We missed the green."

"Ah, so we did," Shuuhei chuckles. _Oops._

He licks his lips then frowns. _Do I taste…_

Before Shuuhei can finish his thought, he looks at Izuru who looks to be growing more impatient and he strokes the blonde's cheek, a little worried now that he had really upset him.

"Izuru?" he asks cautiously.

There is a short pause that only makes Shuuhei's heart beat a little faster.

"I pounded 3 coffees waiting for you," Izuru murmurs.

Shuuhei is about to ask why the blonde had so much coffee when his brain skips a few steps forward.

Izuru hated coffee, mostly because he didn't handle it very well. The blonde gained far too much energy, even from a single cup and he only drank it on rare occasions. Shuuhei had learned from past experience, that if Izuru had had coffee, he needed an outlet for that energy. And usually, he needed a _physical_ outlet.

"Come on!" Izuru says quickly.

The younger man very quickly grabs Shuuhei's shirt and tugs him back the way he had come, he holds the umbrella over his head, leaving Shuuhei to get soaked in the rain again. The wind blows against them, sending rain into their faces.

"H-Hey, Izuru!" Shuuhei calls over the sound of the rain and their footsteps splashing on the pavement. "The bus stops' the other way!"

"Not going to the bus stop," Izuru calls back.

_No wonder Izuru seems so on edge, so impatient,_ Shuuhei thinks to himself. Coffee always does this to him; which is why he doesn't drink it. _It drives his senses up the wall, it speeds up his system and he hates that._

They turn sharply into a cold building and Shuuhei realises immediately they're back in their office building. Izuru shakes off the umbrella and throws it into an umbrella bin beside the door. He storms towards the elevator but Shuuhei grabs his wrist and turns him around.

"You sure about this?"

"This is why I hate your stupid drink," Izuru replies as if his sentence were the answer to Shuuhei's question. His voice doesn't sound angry- more grumpy really and if Shuuhei didn't know any better he'd say the blonde was trying not to pout. "And then you had to go and kiss me like that," his voice trails off and he bites his lip.

Shuuhei steps forward and rubs a thumb along Izuru's bottom lip to relax him. He moves to cup Izuru's cheek, softly kissing him again.

"And this is exactly why I love it," Shuuhei whispers in a teasing tone that sends a chill up Izuru's spine. "I love that it makes you want me so bad."

Izuru pushes Shuuhei away, his cheeks bright red.

"It does not!" he snaps.

"You don't want this?" Shuuhei whispers again, leaning forward and nipping Izuru's lips with his own. His hand runs down the blonde's side slowly, caressing his hip.

Izuru lets out a needy moan before he can help it and he glares at the brunette through fluttering eyelids. He steps onto his toes to meet the kiss as his eyes slip shut and his arms wrap around the Shuuhei's neck. Shuuhei rocks against him once and Izuru lets out a pleased gasp.

"See?" Shuuhei teases, pulling back. "You want me."

"Jerk," Izuru mutters and he drags Shuuhei over to the elevator.

They step inside the elevator and Izuru jabs the button for their department. Shuuhei grins at the enthusiasm then pauses.

"Hey, you're not planning on doing this in the office are you?" he says, suddenly serious.

"Why not?"

"We can't do it in there! All our work is in there! And quite frankly there's enough clutter without us having to mess it all up!"

Izuru shakes his head impatiently; he'd forgotten how serious Shuuhei gets when it came to the editorial department.

"Then do you have any better suggestions? The corridor downstairs has a glass door and windows, anyone that walked past would be able to see us!"

"Well I know that, we just can't do it up here!"

The elevator jolts to a stop again when they reach their floor and the doors creek open. Both men stare out into the dark office for a moment then look back at each other.

Shuuhei is first to act and he violently hits the button on the elevator that closes the door. The doors creek closed again and Izuru looks at him with wide eyes.

"In here?"

"Got a problem with that?" Shuuhei snarls with a feral grin, stroking Izuru through his trousers.

Izuru moans loudly, grasping onto Shuuhei's shoulders to keep himself steady. He quickly pulls Shuuhei into him, pressing his own back against the wall.

"Not a problem," the blonde murmurs quickly.

Shuuhei only grins as he presses one hand against the wall beside Izuru's head, capturing the blonde's lips again hungrily. He runs his hand up and down Izuru's waist, fingers squeezing his buttocks now and again.

The damp jacket on Shuuhei's shoulders is first to get thrown aside as Izuru wraps his arms around Shuuhei's neck again. He moans into the kiss, parting his lips and stroking his tongue against the other's. Shuuhei replies with a moan of his own, his hips bucking once. The contact drives out a soft gasp from Izuru, and Shuuhei, pleased with the reaction bites the younger man's bottom lip.

"S-Shuu…!" Izuru gasps as he tosses his head backwards, leaning against the back wall of the elevator. "Shuu…clothes…!"

Shuuhei looks up when he hears the discomfort in the plea and he realises now that they're both standing there in their soaked attire. He quickly tugs at Izuru's suspenders and slips them off his shoulders before unbuttoning his shirt.

"Cold?" he whispers against Izuru's neck.

"Yeah," Izuru whispers through broken breaths caused by the feeling of Shuuhei's hand moving down his chest.

Shuuhei holds Izuru to him as he pulls the tucked shirt out and throws it aside, all the while rocking against him to distract him from the cold. Once the shirt is off Shuuhei gives a particularly violent rock, jerking his hips upwards.

"God, Shuuhei!" Izuru calls loudly, his voice dissolving into a low moan. "Want you… so bad…!"

"What was that?" Shuuhei teases softly, even though he was practically shaking as he desperately holds back the urge to pound into the blonde right now.

"I want you!" Izuru growls through clenched teeth; his nails digging into Shuuhei's back.

Taking a few short and sharp breathes; Shuuhei turns Izuru around so that they are both facing the wall. He caresses the other's cheek gently with the back of his fingers.

"Will you be okay?" he asks softly.

"Yeah," Izuru nods, pressing his hands against the wall to keep his bare chest off the cold metal.

Shuuhei grins and kisses the back of Izuru's neck as his hands reach forward to undo his belt. With the suspenders dangling to his side and the belt now off, Shuuhei only has to give the trousers a small tug and they fall to Izuru's ankles.

"Are you eating enough?" Shuuhei mumbles against Izuru's shoulder.

The blonde turns his head slightly to almost glare at the man behind him. "Now? Really?"

Shuuhei chuckles at the lack of patience and runs his hand across Izuru's stomach, causing the blonde to shudder.

"Shuu," he gasps softly.

"Just want to make sure you're healthy, can't have my lead columnist falling ill can I?" Shuuhei purrs softly in Izuru's ear.

He continues the gestures, slowly moving down, tugging off Izuru's boxers and stroking him. Izuru gasps as the pleasure builds inside him, he presses against the wall, seeking the cooling metal to sooth his flushed skin. Shuuhei feels his body heating up too and discards his clothes with one hand while he continues to stroke Izuru with the other.

The cold air of the elevator slowly disappears as Shuuhei steps closer to Izuru, pressing himself into the blonde's back.

"I swear I will bite you if you don't hurry up," Izuru says bitterly.

A feral grin spreads across Shuuhei's face, his scars prickling but he ignores it. He takes Izuru's chin between his thumb and index finger, twisting him ever so slightly so they are able to look each other in the eye.

"I dare you, blondie," Shuuhei growls.

Izuru's hand clench into fists, snapping his teeth at the fingers on his chin. Shuuhei pulls his hand away quickly, grinning and he places his hand on the blonde's naked hips. Shuuhei begins sucking on two of his nearly bitten fingers before pressing one to the blonde's entrance, slowly easing it in. He quickly spits into his other hand and slicks his cock with a soft growl.

A pale cloud appears and disappears on the wall of the elevator as Izuru pants against it. He becomes use to the movements quickly, and daringly rocks back against the brunette's fingers once. Shuuhei gives a low growl and grazes the other's neck with his teeth.

"Do it again, 'Zuru," Shuuhei whispers.

Without having to be told twice, Izuru rocks back again with a slow moan. Shuuhei growls again, biting the blonde's shoulder lightly. He keeps up the movements with Izuru's breathing matching each thrust.

A few more thrusts and the impatience in both men builds; Shuuhei's hand tightens, his fingers curling inside the blonde who whimpers, gasping short, sharp breathes each time. Soon Shuuhei draws himself out of Izuru. Izuru groans in protest but he knows what is coming and turns his head to look at his partner with a soft smile. Shuuhei looks back at him with a feral grin.

"I love it when you drink coffee," Shuuhei snarls, kissing the blonde's neck before positioning himself.

Izuru looks back and is about to make a retort when a white flame ignites inside him and he presses his forehead against the cold metal wall of the elevator. Shuuhei moves slowly as he buries his cock into Izuru. He lets out a small gasp when he is completely inside the blonde and has to take a breathe before beginning to pull back out.

"S-Shuu…hei-" Izuru gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

Shuuhei grunts softly in return, his fingers digging deeper into the other's waist as he moves.

"All good?" Shuuhei pants.

"'m fine," Izuru murmurs in reply.

Izuru feels the entire world stop around him; he feels nothing but the heat of Shuuhei's chest pressing against his back. He eases quickly into the movement but hisses when Shuuhei moves back slightly, the cold washing over his back.

Shuuhei brings himself close to Izuru again and the heat takes over once more, but before long he is pulling back again. Izuru moans slightly in protest.

"Faster," Izuru says quickly.

The brunette does as he is instructed, his hands guiding Izuru's hips to move with him. A soft moan from the blonde gives Shuuhei the confidence to move a little faster still, tugging the other's hips with him.

They lose themselves in the rhythm, the heat, and the moment of pure passion. The cold and rainy world dissolves around them; the only sounds in the air are the occasional pants and whispers of each other's names.

Izuru presses his fingers against the wall so hard his fingertips turn white as the heat builds and builds inside him. He lets out broken pants as he feels the coil ready to snap.

"Shuu…hei…" he whispers.

Shuuhei brings one hand up to tangle his fingers with Izuru's. The difference between Shuuhei's dark skin and Izuru's much paler fingers disappears into the darkness of the enclosed space. Both men grip tightly to each other as Shuuhei leans down and bites down on the younger man's shoulder.

A twisted sound, somewhere between a cry and a moan, bursts from the back of Izuru's throat. His head leans back and he can feel the short, sharp spikes of the brunette's hair tickling his scalp. Likewise Shuuhei feels long, blonde strands sweeping and caressing the top of his head.

"You—ready?" Shuuhei whispers in a hoarse voice.

"Do it, please," Izuru pleads weakly as his eyes almost glaze over, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Shuuhei kisses the red marks his teeth have left, fingers gripping desperately to slender hips as he squeezes his eyes shut, allowing his body to take over.

The movements rise in speed, in force, in emotion.

"I-zu-ru—" Shuuhei moans lovingly, grazing his teeth over that spot of skin again and again.

Izuru can only let out a small whimper before he feels the coil inside him snap, a wave of pure white heat consuming him from the inside out. He calls out, the elevator's walls trapping the cry and making it seem louder than it probably was. He gasps and pants as Shuuhei grunts, still moving. The blonde's voice is enough to send Shuuhei over the edge as well. He forces his body to keep moving even as his vision blurs and his limbs grow heavy.

Moments later, both men collapse onto the floor, panting. Shuuhei wraps his arms around Izuru's waist, holding him as close to him as possible as the cold hair begins settling on their damp skin. He has to rest his chin on Izuru's shoulder, his eyelids fluttering as his mind returns to his body.

The blonde falls uselessly into the hold of his lover's strong arms, his mind and body completely exhausted.

"Feeling better?" Shuuhei whispers tiredly.

"Mm," Izuru hums softly with a small nod. "Exhausted…"

Shuuhei chuckles to himself with a triumphant grin and Izuru, sensing this slaps the other's leg playfully. They sit there for a moment, Shuuhei pulling their jackets over to cover them.

"Can't sleep in here," Izuru murmurs. _Naked no less._

"Yeah I know," Shuuhei replies softly. "Just don't want to move yet."

Izuru is about to agree when the elevator suddenly jerks into life. The lights flash and they feel themselves slowly descend.

"The hell-?" Shuuhei jumps out. "Who the hell is here this late at night?"

Izuru panics and grabs his boxers, pulling them on quickly. "It doesn't matter, hurry, get dressed!"

The two run around the elevator madly, pulling on as many articles of clothing as they can. Their eyes continuously flicker to the flashing numbers above the door, hearts stopping each time a floor flashes but sighing when they do not stop.

Finally there is a small chime and both men freeze.

Iba taps his foot impatiently as he watches the elevator come down.

"Why in the world is that thing up there? Shouldn't it be stayin' here on the ground floor if everyone's left?" He grumbles angrily to himself.

He watches the numbers flash one by one until finally the letter "G" for ground lights up.

"About goddamn time," he says roughly as the door open.

Iba takes a step forward and almost jumps when he sees there are people in the elevator.

"Hisagi! Kira!" He exclaims. "The hell? Don' tell me you guys are only leaving now!"

Iba mentally grumbles to himself again; these two are younger than him, higher ranked than him, came in before him and always left after him. Somewhere inside he admires their hard work and effort, but seriously staying at the office until this time of night just made it down right humiliating for him.

It's bad enough that he'd completely forgotten to hand in his report for next week's issue before the deadline, but he has to sneak into the office in the middle of the night to get it on Hisagi's desk, hoping the brunette wouldn't notice AND he has to get caught doing it!

The gruff man is about to make up an excuse for his being there when he realises the other two men have not said a word. He raises an eyebrow, eyeing them suspiciously before looking them up and down.

Hisagi's pants were obviously on backwards, Kira looks like he missed a button or two (or three) when doing them up, his suspenders are dangling off his shoulders and both their jackets are still lying on the floor.

"Um… my report…" Iba says awkwardly, holding up the pieces of paper in his hand.

More silence.

"You know what, I'll give it to you tomorrow," Iba says quickly, turning around and dashing into the rain, desperately hoping the falling water would wash away the image he was almost certain he would never be able to erase out of his mind.

There is another beat of silence as the elevator doors slide shut before Shuuhei turns to look at Izuru who has gone a bright, beetroot red. The brunette half chuckles as he wraps an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"You alright?" he asks with a soft laugh.

"…I suppose…" Izuru replies with no amount of certainty in his voice. "Did that just happen?"

Shuuhei claps Izuru on the back and pushes the button to open the elevator doors once more. He picks up their jackets and steps out, draping Izuru's jacket over him before putting his own on.

"For Iba-san's sake, let's say it didn't," Shuuhei chuckles. "Ah dammit."

The taller man looks down and realises his pants are on backwards, he looks over at his partner and laughs.

"No wonder he ran off so quickly, we didn't do a very good job of getting dressed," Shuuhei laughs.

Izuru turns red again as he steps aside so as not to be seen by anyone walking past the glass doors of the building. He and Shuuhei quickly fix up their attires. It takes them about ten minutes to give up trying to hide the creases and obviously tossed around nature of their clothes.

"We'll live, it's only a short bus ride back to my place anyway," Shuuhei says in a comforting tone as Izuru continues to try and straighten his shirt. The blonde looks up with pink cheeks and nods.

"I guess so, let's go then," he murmurs, leaning into Shuuhei and walking towards the door.

Shuuhei wraps an arm around Izuru and leads them outside. The blonde quickly picks up the umbrella he'd tossed aside when they entered the building. As they walk through the doors, Izuru opens up the umbrella and Shuuhei yawns loudly.

"Mind if I go grab a coffee first?" Shuuhei smirks.

Izuru promptly kicks the brunette into the rain.


End file.
